1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a digital-to-analog converter of the type constructed on the basis of neuron MOS transistors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advantageous properties such as, for example, low space requirement, low dissipated power and simple structure, neuron MOS transistors form an ideal point of departure for a large number of circuit applications, particularly in the field of ULSI circuits.
IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 39, No. 6, June 1992, pages 1444 through 1455, particularly FIG. 16 on page 1453, discloses a two-bit digital/analog converter on the basis of neuron MOS transistors. This is a very simple digital/analog converter with two complementary neuron MOS transistors whose common floating gate is influenced by an input with the weighting 1 and an input with the weighting 2. Due to the non-linearity of the circuit, however, digital/analog converters having a larger input word size than two bits cannot be achieved in this way.